


Reminder

by Balbewolf (Balbero)



Series: Stop Talking [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balbero/pseuds/Balbewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh… Nice. Where did you get those?”</p><p>“I went to talk to Deaton and he gave them to me, you will excuse the shitty quality but it’s not like there are neat pamphlet about safe sex with werewolves.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

“I know who you did last summer.”

“You are not allowed to quote Veronica Mars at me dad, we are cliché enough already.”

“I have no incentive to enforce it. Anyway I know, no need to hide it anymore.”

“You see… I have a hard time believing you right there, and not because your “I know something you are hiding” shtick is a little rusty, but because you already know everything I was hiding from you.”

“I’m not talking about the werewolves business, Stiles. Even though… it is related to it.”

“So what is it you think knowing that I would be allegedly keeping from you?”

“You are dating Derek Hale.”

“What?! No I’m not!”

“Yes you are, you are also blushing. And my interrogating skills are not rusty.”

“Your deducting ones are rotten then, I’m not dating Derek Hale.”

“That’s hurtful. You are lying and insulting my competences as a cop.”

“I. Am. Not. Lying!”

“Yes you are”

“You sound like a broken record. I do not lie but apparently you won’t accept any true answer. What do you want me to do? Check if I’m still a virgin with a third party?”

“Well…”

“If you are actually considering it, I ask to be disowned.  May I remind you that there are no hymens in rectums or urethras? Even in the event of its existence, I would argue that women have had their hymen broken during horse’s rides.”

“You don’t ride horses.”

“I could have been riding the washing machine.”

“Stiles!”

“You started the conversation, an insanely awkward conversation that I do not want to be part of.”

“Believe me, I do NOT want to be part of it either. But I’m still your dad and I want you to be safe so it’s my duty to be sure you are.”

“How sweet, I’m still not riding Derek.”

“Can we stop with the “riding” part of the conversation? I brought you this.”

“Are those condoms? I thought we were done with the riding portion of this marvelous and not at all creepy discussion.”

“Damnit Stiles! Open it”

“Oh… Nice. Where did you get those?”

“I went to talk to Deaton and he gave them to me, you will excuse the shitty quality but it’s not like there are neat pamphlet about safe sex with werewolves.”

“No… I’m… Thanks dad, really… It will be useful. For research purposes!”

“Naturally. Well I’ll let you to your reading, I know how much you love it.”

“Right. Hey Dad! Thanks again.”

“You are welcome son.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey…”

“Hey Creeperwolf. How much did you hear?”

“The entire conversation.”

“Couldn’t you tune us out? It was a “son and father” bonding time.”

“You two are too entertaining. Why don’t you want us to tell him?”

“We are not dating Derek, or riding. Don’t make such a sour face.”

“We are kind of dating.”

“We are not officially dating until I’m eighteen. What my dad doesn’t know can’t make him a felon. Although I’m happy for his cop’s skills, I have a bunch to read now, essentially on your breeding habits.”

“I think we are safe on this side.”

“Well it’s not because we are waiting for me to be legal that I can’t be prepared.”

“Do I have to remind you that you are a man?”

“Maybe?”

“Quit that, I’m not jumping you for a quip.”

“Don’t worry Derek, your virtue is safe with me. Just… lie with me for a little while?”

“Yeah… I can do that.”

“I’m happy to be with you, you know?”

“I know Stiles. Now read your werewolves sex pamphlets, you want to be ready for the honeymoon.”


End file.
